Home
by EmilyHakumana
Summary: She never really had a home, full of loving people to care for her, as normal children did. Naturally, she would be a bit 'damaged' when she grew older. Will she find a true home in a certain pirate crew? WARNING: This story doesn't have a beta, nor does it had a certain update time. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story [That you know of]. Please don't kill me. *Hides*

I know it's horrible. I'm sorry. If you give it a chance, please leave a review?

/Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece~/

* * *

><p>Hanging loosely from the branch of a tall tree by her legs, she stared down at the shore of the small island she resided on. A rather large ship was docked, and she could see a small handful of odd people milling about in preparation of something.<p>

The figurehead of the ship resembled a large lion's head, with flower petals adorned in a wreath around it to serve as it's mane. A black flag waved calmly in the air, a skull with a straw hat its decoration. The deck was covered in grass, and the crow's nest looked like a shiny room.

The girl slid off the branch, landing on her hands and then bouncing onto her feet. She pulled loose a few strands of her hair from under the bandage, letting it fall over the bandage covering her left eye, hiding most of the bandage from sight, aside from the part over her forehead. [I said the word bandage three times in a sentence...forgive me Q.Q] She quietly walked down the back of the cliff, wanting to examine the ship - and occupants - closer.

When she reached the bottom, she stood behind a wide-trunked tree, hiding her body mostly from sight in case they could see her from there. Her single brown eye scanned over the ship, noting the tree seeming to grow out of the deck with a swing attached, and small plants.

From what she could see, the passengers were very strange. A raccoon - wait...no...that's a small reindeer - was swaying back and forth in the swing, a blue bag in his lap. A skeleton in eccentric clothing leaned against the railing of the ship, a shiny top hat/crown on his head. An orange feathered boa was around his neck, and heart-shaped shades adorned his face over his eye sockets.

An extremely disproportioned man with blue hair looked to be posing on the deck, his eyes hidden by triangular shades. His upper body was much larger than his legs, which had a metal covering over them, possibly to support his large body. His shoulders looked to be huge red circles on his body, and his forearms large blue squares with a darker blue star on each. The last person on the deck had a long nose and black, curly hair. A white floppy hat rested on his head, and he held a short, staff-like weapon loosely in his hand.

'Hmm...an odd bunch indeed.' she thought, watching as the reindeer flew out of the swing and landed on Long-nose. They both fell with a loud -thump-. She giggled softly into her palm as she heard a couple angry shouts from the man. She decided to get closer, to hear what they were saying, and went to stand at the side of the ship. She hung halfway over the railing, her torso on the outside, head and arms on the inside. She could here them clearly from here.

"-don't do that again!" Long-nose shouted, pointing at the tiny reindeer, apparently having apparently done most of his rant while she was walking. She felt sort of bad for the animal, who was now hiding incorrectly behind a barrel, his head the only part hidden.

The skeleton man sipped from a glass of tea, watching the pair behind his shades. "Yohohohoho!" he suddenly laughed, almost making her fall off the side in surprise. "SUUUPER funny!" The blue-haired man said, having stopped posing sometime during Long-nose's rant.

She heard a slightly angry squeak come from the man in protest. "Franky! Brook! That wasn't funny! He landed right on me!" he shouted at them, flailing one arm at the barrel. "Sorry..." the animal muttered.

"Usopp-san, it's fine! I am sure Chopper-san didn't mean any harm." The skeleton said, slight mirth clear in his voice. "When do you think they will be ready to go to the island?" He continued, looking over to the land mass.

"I believe we will be heading out as soon as Nami and Robin are ready." Long-nose - did they call this one Usopp? - said, shrugging. "But you know how women are...especially Nami! She takes forever!" He laughed, sitting on the deck. There was a murmured agreement between the four.

"Hey! What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" Came an angry shout from the inside of the ship. She saw the four's eyes bug out, well, the skeleton's sockets just got larger. A couple bangs of what she assumed were stomping feet echoed before a door opened loudly, an orange-haired woman storming out. A green swimsuit top covered the woman's chest, and a pair of purple shorts clung to her sides. Heeled sandals made her appear slightly taller than she was.

She marched over to the group of four, standing in front of Usopp, who looked to be cowering in fear. "All girls take a long time, not just me!" She said, her teeth looking sharp like a dragons as she hit him over the head. "It's because we actually care about how we look, unlike men!" Usopp lay on the floor, gripping his skull in pain.

She laughed softly in amusement, her brown eye almost sparkling in mirth. It had been a long time since she had seen anything as funny as this. "Who's that?" She heard the woman say, and froze, looking up to see four pairs of eyes and a set of sockets trained on her. She frowned slightly. "Ah, hell..."

She let go of the railing quickly, landing on her feet on the ground. She heard a scuffle of feet from the ship and ran into the area of trees, hiding behind the one she had been behind before. She peeked out, seeing the five looking out across the area in confusion.

She face palmed. "I'm such a baka! I cannot allow anyone to see me, no matter how amusing they may be1" She muttered to herself as she began walking back to the center of the island, careful to avoid going into the west side of the island.

Her eyes traced across the tree trunks, checking for any signs of movement as she reached the center, her favorite place. It had a large gray-tinted rock that rose twenty or thirty feet into the air, a flat top one could sit or lay down on if one could get up that high. Tiny footholds were naturally formed in the rock, though one had to be observent to see them. Luckily she was, and quickly climbed to the top, sitting down in the center, From the ground, no one could see her, even if they should look up, due to the rocks width.

She leaned back onto the rock, her hands lacing behind her head. 'What do I do witht hem?' she wondered, staring at the slightly murky afternoon sky. She could either run them off the island, which would be smart, or allow them to stay and possibly steal her possessions. She really didn't trust them not to take her things, but she wasn't the type to judge before she knew what she was talking about.

After careful thought, she decided as long as they did not come near her base, which was a few feet away from the rock she was currently laying on, she would not chase them away. She really had no reason not to allow them on the island, that was more -_his- _choice than hers.

Having decided upon her course of action, she yawned, stretching her arms out sleepily. She studied the sky, though the sun was still high, it was in the west a bit, she assumed it was early to late afternoon. "Wow...too early for bed...but I'm tired..." she muttered to herself. "Eh, a nap couldn't hurt..." She rolled over onto her side, not wanting to sleep on the ground in case those pirates turned out to be violent. She closed her eye, drifting off after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Done! Thank you if you bothered to read!<p>

Review, Favorite, Follow, and all that! If you feel like it...


	2. Chapter 2

/Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because I'm a failure./

* * *

><p>...Only to be awoken not ten minutes later by the sounds of footsteps.<p>

'Why...' she grumbled in her head as she rolled onto her stomach, her head peeking over the side to look down at the ground. She saw a couple people she recognized from the ship, as well as someone new.

Skeleton and Blue-hair stood on either side of the new one, making him seem important. He had blonde hair that covered his right eye, and wore a black suit thing with a blue undershirt. A thin trail of smoke flowed out of some white stick that hung in his lips. She sniffed the air as her face was hit by said smoke, and almost started coughing from it entering her lungs. 'Weird...' she thought, wondering why he would have a burning stick in his lips.

They seemed to be looking for something when they walked into the area, but presently their attention was caught by her base. She almost growled at them, she disliked anything near her things. Most of the animals were smart enough to stay away, but apparently, humans didn't have the same instincts.

She saw the blonde looking through her things, most of it an assortment of animal furs, teeth, and the occasional bone. He looked both appalled and fascinated as he held one of said bones, probably wondering where it originated from. From a glance she could have told him it was from a small bear, but she couldn't expect normal humans to be able to.

It seemed they were not doing any harm, so she was prepared to leave them alone. However, just as she was about to turn over and go back to sleep, she saw Blue-hair pilfering through the tiny hut in the center of her base. It was much to small for her, being made of one semi-large fur, but she used it to protect her 'important things', the rest strewn around it. A small hiss worked its way into her throat when he pulled out a metal object from inside and studied it. It was a ships propeller, but she wasn't aware of it, and called it 'Swirly Thing'.

It was one of her 'Important Things', because she guessed it was human-made. Also with her important things was a ship steeling wheel, part of a panel of buttons, a booklet of soaked paper, and a handful of old pencils and pens, all objects that had washed up on the shores. She loved them, since it was like gaining information about the outside world, and thus was very protective of them.

She watched more than listened as Blue-hair and Blonde had a brief conversation before Blue-hair took all of the things from inside the hut. Her eyes widened. '...He's taking my stuff?' she wondered, watching them. Apparently so, because they looked to be leaving now, taking her things with him. Her face fell, a frown etching over her face. '...I was wrong, I guess...should have just chased them away...' she thought, rising into a sitting position and swinging her legs off the side of the rock.

'Because no one takes my things.' She dropped onto the ground with a small -tap-. She lunged forward just as blue-hair and blonde turned, hitting blue-hair in the chest with both arms and making him fall over, dropping her things. She felt a hostile presence behind her, probably Blonde, and ducked forward, just as a flying foot flew over her. She moved away slightly, beginning to pick up her things, dodging his attacks easily while collecting them. She glared silently at them both when it was all in her arms.

She supposed she might look a little scary, what with her wild short auburn hair and bandaged eye, wiry muscles under her pale skin. She assumed she didn't look very intimidating though, since she was only 4'9". Blue-hair looked slightly annoyed, standing back up and crossing his arms. She saw Blonde looking at her as if he had just noticed something, his face split between shock and happiness, though she couldn't identify why.

"I'm so sorry for attacking you, beautiful!" Blonde shouted, moving forward to hug her. Her eyes widened again as she was enveloped in his arms, her entire body stiffening. Her heart sped up, her muscles tensing in preparation to try to get away as her mind filled with panic. Blonde was unknowingly holding her much like a predator would constrict its prey before killing it.

Blue, noticing her expression, quickly grabbed Blondes shoulder. "Stop, Sanji! You're scaring her!" He ordered, Blonde - er, Sanji - immediately releasing her. She moved back, her muscles coiling as fight-or-flight instinct ran through her mind. She relaxed slightly when she detected no hostility from the pair, only slight confusion as they watched her.

She turned, sitting her things back in the hut, since they had miraculously remained in her arms through the time. She sat in front of her things, her legs crossing under her. "You two." She said, pointing at them with one hand. She thought for a moment, trying to remember exactly how to phrase it. "Don't touch my things...er...Please?" She tilted her head to the side. "I don't like it." They nodded, Blue crossing his arms again and Sanji placing one hand in his pocket.

"Was these something you people were looking for?" She asked, frowning softly. "Er, not exactly. Just figuring out the lay of this island." Blue answered. "Hey, where are the others on this island?" Sanji cut in. She shrugged. "The only person I know is here is Draon...and he lives to the west of here." She replied, pointing west. "You two are the only ones here then?" "Yeah..." "How did you get here?" Blue asked before Sanji could say anything. "I've been here all my life, as far as I know. Draon came from a populated island I assume. He's been here much longer than me."

"So you were born here? Where are your parents?" Sanji questioned. "As far as I know, mum died when I was an infant, and dad..." She smirked slightly, her face hardening. "He's around. He isn't dad anymore though." Her eye sparked with a bluish light, staring at the ground. Blue nodded in understanding, Sanji frowned at her odd change in demeanor. She looked up at them. "You should know this island is dangerous. Draon's messed it up. The animals are insane, they won't attack groups though. I'd suggest you warn your crew not to go out alone." They looked at each other before nodding at her.

She tilted her head to the side again. "I'd also tell you not to go near Draon's side, mostly any of the west area. He doesn't welcome visitors." "How long has it been like this?" Sanji asked, referring to the apparently 'insane' animals. "Oh...since I was...six? Seven? something like that. It's been about twelve years since then." She shrugged. They both stared at her. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side again.

"So...you're 19?" Blue asked. She nodded. "Lies! You barely look old enough to be 16!" Her mouth opened slightly at his reaction. "That's mean! I know I'm short, but..." She pouted, her eye losing the tiny bit of blue light in it. Sanji scolded Blue. "Franky! don't yell at an Angel such as her!" Franky sighed, nodding at him.

Sanji bowed at her. "Thank you for the information!" He said politely, grinning. "It's really not a problem! We don't get many travelers here." She stood, brushing off her pants. "Hey! Would you come to the with with us? You can tell us more about this place!" Franky said, grinning. She frowned in thought. "I could cook for you!" Sanji offered, seeming to want her to come now. She nodded; the mere mention of food had convinced her. "Lets go then! This'll be SUUPER interesting!" Franky said, turning to walk out in the lead.

* * *

><p>Before anyone says anything, I did NOT forget about Brook. More will be explained next chapter.<p>

I feel I should explain a bit about my character. She's mostly innocent to the outside world, as she has never been off the island, so she finds everything moderately interesting. she knows what some things are, but other things she has no idea about, like cigarettes or any of her 'Important Things'. She also has a couple animal-like habits, such as protectiveness over territory, or in her case, her possessions.

Please review, favorite, or follow! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello possible readers! I've received a couple reviews from one very special HPNDOPDW0. Since they reviewed both chapters, they are awesome! As such, I will reply to both at once here.

First, thank you for reviewing at all. Second, I have to address both at once, because you were basically doing the same thing in both, offering me advice. That was really nice! I'm sorry this story seems raw to you, it seems raw to me too! I'm doing the best I can. I'm only 13! I'm not going to be a professional... On another note, the story is in 3rd person. When she said that, she was asking herself that, not the reader. Sorry if it was confusing! If you really dislike how I write it, I won't ask you to continue reading this story. Kami knows I wouldn't want someone else to tell me to keep reading a story I disliked.

I'm also afraid I'll have to continue writing dialog my own way, rather than yours. I don't really see much of a difference, except you made yours two lines instead of one. It doesn't seem like a bit deal to me, so I'm sorry!

Now that that's done with, thank you again for reviewing! And to anyone who has actually read this, thank you too!

/Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece~ /

* * *

><p>She walked behind the pair at a slightly slower pace, her eye darting around the area for any signs of a threat. Though she was willing to go with them, it didn't mean she trusted them at all. She was curious about their ship, as well as the other members of the crew, as apparently she hadn't seen them all quite yet.<p>

She looked at the lion ship, a sudden wave of shyness washing over her. She hadn't properly met anyone in years, and the last time had been disastrous. When they reached the edge of the wooded area she paused, looking out at the lion ship in front of her. She felt strange...like change was coming soon, and something big. For better or worse was the question. She shifted nervously on her feet, contemplating whether to actually go or not, when Sanji called. "Oi, are you coming?" She looked up at him, nodded her head quickly, and ran over to him, skidding to a halt behind them again before walking at their pace.

A rope ladder hung from the deck, and they allowed her to go up first, Sanji's reasoning being 'I'll be able to catch you if you fall~!'. She climbed quickly, making it up to the deck in a handful of seconds. She stood at the edge, ready to flee at the first sign of hostility. From what she could see, there were only two people on the deck.

The first was a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was seated in a lawn chair on the grass deck, which still amazed her. She wore a navy blue shirt that seemed to zip up, being partly open from a lower part of her chest to the top, showing off a generous amount of her cleavage. The shirt was cut-off so it also exposed her naval. She wore a pink floral skirt that tied at her waist and hung a little above her ankles and a set of slightly heeled pink shoes. A pair of orange-tilted shades rested on her head. She seemed to have not noticed her presence yet, and was reading a book.

The second was a man, who, when she thought about it, seemed more like a boy. A straw hat was perched on top of a head of messy black hair. He wore an open, long-sleeved red cardigan that's sleeves flared out at the end and a pair of blue shorts. From what she could see, a yellow sash was tied around his waist, and a pair of sandals were on his feet. He was hanging from the mast by his legs and grinning, most likely having a lot of fun.

Sanji and Franky were soon on the deck with her, though their footsteps were louder, since they had no reason to be on guard. The noise caught the two's attention. The woman's eyes quickly relocated from the book page to Sanji and Franky, scanning them over briefly before they were drawn to her. They ran up and down her, shamelessly obvious about assessing her. The boy let go of the mast, landing on his feet on the deck and running over to Sanji.

"Sanji! Did you get any food while looking at the island?" He asked in a child-like manner, his head tilted to the left. "No, but I did gather information." Was his reply, to which the boy's face drooped comically. Then his eyes trained on her, and he was suddenly in front of her, looking down at her slightly because of her short height.

"Who're you?" He asked, his head tilting to the right this time in curiosity. Her eyes widened in shock at the speed which the boy had seemed to appear in front of her, and she took a small step back from him. "Ah, Luffy! Don't frighten a woman! I promised her some good food because she told us valuable information about the island." Sanji both explained and scolded him, standing behind her.

Luffy touched her stomach softly with one finger, as if testing something. He was still looking down at her, but it didn't seem as intimidating as it had before. "Oh! Okay then. What's your name?" He questioned her. After thinking about it for a moment, she decided it could do no harm. "I think I am called Serena..." she answered him carefully, twisting a stray piece of hair around her finger nervously. "That's a cool name! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Oh, and that's Robin!" He said, pointing at the dark-haired woman. Robin waved her hand slightly, and a hint of curiosity was evident in her gaze. "What do you mean, you think?" She asked Serena.

"Well, I remember being called that a few times...but that was a long time ago. I think I have the name right, but it could be really different." She answered the woman, shrugging her shoulders. Robin nodded, looking back down at her book to continue reading.

"Serena-chwan~! What a beautiful name for an angel like you!" Sanji exclaimed, moving to hug her again, only for her to evade it and move a few steps away, her shoulders curled as if being prepared to be struck. Franky gave Sanji an odd look, almost in warning, and he calmed down.

She kept her guard up for a few moments out of habit before letting it settle, her shoulders relaxing. Sanji looked over to Luffy. "Where's Nami-swan and the others?" he asked, his visible eye momentarily becoming a heart at the mention of Nami. "Nami and Zoro are in the kitchen, and Chopper and Usopp are below deck somewhere, probably in the engine room or the infirmary." He answered, walking around the deck of the ship, seeming not to notice the anger waves that sprung up around Sanji.

"That baka marimo is in MY kitchen?!" He shouted in outrage, storming away and into the kitchen, the door left open. A loud scuffle was heard inside before a green haired man flew out, the door slamming violently behind him.

The man stood up, groaning slightly, though she could tell it was more in annoyance than pain, and made his way over to the mast, sitting on the ground and leaning against it. He seemed to doze off for a moment, his eye closing, before it shot open again, staring at him.

"Who's the girl?" he said, gesturing with his head to her. "Uh...hello...my name is Serena..." she said shyly, looking over at him. She was a bit intimidated by his gaze. "Sanji promised her food!" Luffy added, grinning.

"Eh, figures. Ero-cook can't say no to a pretty girl." He muttered, leaning back again, more relaxed, and actually falling asleep that time. "That's Zoro." Luffy told her, talking about the man now asleep.

She blinked slowly, frowning a moment before looking up at Franky. "I saw the skeleton with you before, so where did he go?" Franky thought for a second before answering. "I think he went to check out the island some more."

"Then, was he present when I was telling you and Sanji about the island?" she asked, her voice low enough so only he heard.

Franky shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not, I doubt he stuck with us even before you attacked me."

"So...he could have very well gone to the west side." Her eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't a very 'caring' person, and had no reason to want the well being of the skeleton, but she didn't want to somehow get in trouble for him being over there.

"I think I shall go search for him. At the very least, I doubt Draon will be able to tell I am on the west side at first. I know how to be hidden." Franky nodded in understanding. "I'll bet that baka skeleton got into some type of trouble. Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, turning slightly to the railing in anticipation.

"No, I think it would be best if I went alone." She answered, swinging one leg over the side. "Hey! Where are you going, Serena?" Luffy asked, coming back over to stand beside her. "I am going to search for your skeleton friend." She said simply. "I wanna come!"

"Ah, I really do not think it would be beneficial for you to come..." Luffy, however, didn't listen to her, and jumped off the ship. "Well? Come on! Let's go find Brook!" He shouted up at her. She sighed, looking at Franky. "There is no telling this boy no, is there?"

"Hahaha! Nope, but he's our captain! We've grown used to it!" He replied, a light-hearted tone in his voice. She slipped off the deck, landing on the sand silently beside the boy. "Oh well, then let us go." She said, mostly to the boy. "Yosh!" He grinned, marching off into the wooded area. "Ah, Luffy, the west is in this direction." She sweat-dropped, pointing to her right. "Oh? This way then!" He marched that way, the grin still stretching across his face. She sighed softly again, following him.

* * *

><p>YES DONE FINALLY ;n;<p>

I started this three weeks ago and I totally forgot about it until today, so I got my lazy self up and typed. LOVE ME.

x3 I probably won't post at any schedule, just whenever I have the time. I have a thing for choir next Saturday! All Region tryouts. I gotta get up at 6am and be on the bus by 7 to stay up there all day. I just know my phone's gonna die before the day if over and then I'll have nothing to do. Oh well. Wish me luck!  
>Oh! And review please! Reviews make me happy! cx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Totally bombed that Choir Tryout xD Whoops.

Depending on certain circumstances, I might not update this for a whiiiiiiile...so I decided to update this now. Hopefully I'll be done before 9pm, it's 5 now. Wish me luck!

Also, thanking HPNDOPDW0 AGAIN for reviewing! :D

Disclaimer: I dun't own the One Piece, nor the show. Pretty sure the last one to see the One Piece was Roger...

* * *

><p>[I'm going to try a bit of 1st PoV here...Serena's PoV]<p>

My eyes bored into the trees surrounding Monkey and I, trying to decide if there was anything dangerous in the immediate area. Monkey had been walking rather loudly, and I suspect it's because he truly doesn't understand where we are. I already explained to him the dangers of this area, and he continues walking like an elephant!

Hearing a slight movement overhead, I pause, and call out to him. "Hey, Monkey." He stops as well, looking back at me. I silently point upwards. "Huh? what about up there, Cereal?" He asks, looking upwards. I sigh. "Monkey, my name is Serena, not cereal. I would like for you to go check what is up there." I stare upwards, my eyes narrowed at one of the trees; I did not feel like climbing when someone else seemed to enjoy it.

He quickly climbed the tree, stretching his arms to reach the closest branches. 'I still cannot get over how that boy stretched...' I thought to myself, watching him. He shouted excitedly down to me, and I looked up to see his head poke out from the closer branches. "There's a giant moth up here!" He exclaimed before disappearing back into the foliage.

'Giant moth? I do not remember that one...unless...' I quickly went up after him, albeit a bit slower, as I can't stretch my arms and legs like him. Reaching the area I saw his head poke out of, I quickly enter, climbing through the tiny holes between branches. Monkey was a few feet away from me on another branch, staring at a huge mosquito that was hovering above him, its eyes narrowed. "Monkey! That is not a moth! It is a mosquito! Get away from it!" I shouted at him, gaining both their attention.

A flicker of recognition passed through the bugs eyes before it shot at me, its proboscis [Looked it up on Wiki, it's the part they stab you with to feed xD] pointed directly at me. I gracelessly fell backwards, my back hitting the branch I was standing on before, just as the bug flew over me, its proboscis stabbing into the tree trunk directly above me.

I quickly rolled off the branch, landing on my stomach on the branches below me, but quickly slipped through them as well, landing on my feet on the ground. "Monkey!" I shouted, staring up at where I assumed he was. A moment later he crashed through, landing on his behind on the ground. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Do you have no self-preservation instincts at all?" I questioned him, who gave me a shrug in return. "That thing was obviously dangerous, you could have gotten yourself injured, and how would I explain that to your crew." Again, he shrugged. Sick of it, I sighed. "Just be careful, alright?"

He grinned. "Of course, Cereal!" he laughed, running forward into the woods once more. "Now let's go find Brook!" He shouted back at me, causing me to smile softly. 'I cannot believe this...is everyone like this crew?' I wondered to myself, since as far as I know, I've never been off this island. I quickly ran after him, the smile still on my face.

* * *

><p>[Luffy's PoV (This won't last for long...)]<p>

I laughed, hearing Serena running behind me. These woods are cool! Already I saw a giant bug! I wonder why it attacked Serena instead of me, though...I'm the one who hit it! Oh well, it's probably 'cause she's been here longer than me.

A seemingly endless cycle of thoughts like this flowed through my end as I shifted from side to side to avoid branches and tree trunks, ducking occasionally. I looked back to see Serena following me at the same pace, a smile on her face. I waved at her, grinning, and turned back around to pay attention to where I was going.

A large growl suddenly sounded from my right, and I barely had time to duck before a black shape flew over my head, landing on the ground to my left. I paused, staring at it, and Serena almost ran passed me, slowing down as soon as she noticed I had stopped.

A huge black and white bear was there, standing on its hind legs, towering over me by nearly ten or twelve feet. "Sugoi!" I shouted, my eyes sparkling in excitement. The bear roared, falling forward onto its front paws in an attempt to squash me, but I moved between its paws just in time, and they landed on either side of me.

It dipped its head down, its jaw wide, and tried to bite me, but I held it's mouth open easily. "Bad bear!" I shouted, throwing it backwards into a tree. It made a defeated noise, like a groan, and rolled onto its side, a bump forming on its head.

I turned to my left, finding Serena staring at me with...was that respect? I grinned triumphantly at her. "See how strong I am?" She nodded softly. "That was...very impressive, Monkey. Come, let us go and find your skeleton." I pouted slightly. "Why do you call me Monkey?" She turned, shrugging. "The same reason you call me Cereal, I guess. You also remind me of a monkey, so I like this title." I could have sworn I heard her laugh softly before she strode forward, leading the way through the woods. I quickly followed, placing my hand on my hat briefly as if to check if it was still there.

* * *

><p>[Crew's PoV (3rd Person)]<p>

"When's that shitty captain going to be back with Serena-chwan?" Sanji questioned Franky, biting the end of his cigarette. Franky shrugged his shoulders. "They went to go find Brook, so they'll probably be back in an hour at the least." He replied, watching Sanji's shoulders slump. "Serena-chwan's food will get cold...and I'll bet she's hungry." He complained, staring out at the island.

Nami looked over at Sanji, noticing his slump, and moved to stand beside him. "So, what exactly happened on the island?" She asked, glancing between Sanji and Franky. Sanji almost leaped up, hearts back into his eyes. "Oh, dear Nami-swan, I'll be happy to re-account the tale! You see..." He told the group about what had happened, including Usopp and Chopper, who had come on deck to hear, and Zoro, who had woken up.

"Wait, she lives there alone?" Nami asked after he finished, her eyes thoughtful. Sanji nodded. "There's no way she's been there her entire life, she couldn't have survived on her own." She continued. Franky spoke up now. "She said her dad's around somewhere, but, 'he isn't dad anymore', or something like that. Guess he took care of her while she was younger." He explained.

"Still...seems like she's been alone for awhile." Sanji said, a cloud of spoke puffing out of his mouth. "When she first began to speak, her words were slightly choppy and rough, as if she couldn't quite remember how to speak." Franky nodded in agreement. "Though it did get better as she continued talking, so she must be at least a bit used to talking." He added.

"I'll tell you one thing..." Zoro spoke up from his spot on the ground, he hadn't moved the entire time. "I'll bet you anything Luffy asks her to join." He smirked.

Robin nodded in agreement, one hand propping her chin up. "Captain-san has a habit of picking up people in need, and it seems she is." She said, throwing her agreement in with Zoro.

"But will she come?" Usopp said, looking out at the island. "I mean, she doesn't even know any of us. For all we know, she could really be frightened of us." Chopped looked up at Usopp, nodding his head. "But there's no way my dear Serena-chwan could be scared! She's brave!" Sanji defended the girl.

"Well, Sanji, he does have a point." Nami said, gaining the man's attention. "But spending time with Luffy on her own will probably make her realize we aren't."

"Why is everyone making assumption's about that girl? Luffy-san might not even ask her to join, and she might say yes or no if he does." Brook said, standing in front of the railing.

Everyone remained quiet for a moment before unanimously turning to stare at him. "What?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Luffy and Serena are out looking for you!" Nami shouted, a vein pulsing on her forehead. "Where have you been?!"

"Oh, I got lost." Was his reply, as if he couldn't tell Nami was angry. "I got attacked by a horde of huge bees, so I ran back to the ship."

Nami sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. "Well, let's hope Luffy and Serena don't get into trouble looking for you. Of all the times to not have a Den Den Mushi..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>And done! :3 I just barely missed my deadline I gave myself, it's 15 minutes after nine now xD<p>

Oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, might not update for awhile...but hope I can! Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review!


End file.
